Forgive or Forget
by BPreppyQueen
Summary: Placed in season 4. Chuck was shot and was admitted in a hospital in Prague. Blair and Serena fly from Paris to check on him but when he wakes up he didn't remember anything from his life or his past. And now is Blair's choice; she can let him go as she want or making him remember her again, but any of her choices could change anything for good. Chuck & Blair
1. Chapter 1: Forget me

**So I was watching the final of the 3 season again when I came with this idea... It happened in 4 season when Chuck was shot. I love Gossip Girl but I really hated Eva with Chuck as much as I hated Dan with Blair, so here is a fic free of both. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Forget me

_When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_  
_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_  
...

All was numbness. Blurry streets, blurry faces, blurry feelings... and the cold was growing inside of him, strengthening with the pain that slowly was eating him alive until he could only feel... emptiness.

He was only sure about three things in that moment: the disgust that he felt for himself, the desire of disappear from the face of the earth and the fact that he could never ever forget her... how could do it, anyway? She was under his skin, she was etched in fire in his heart, it belonged only to her... but he had crashed hers in so many and painfully ways, he was not worthy of her, he was not worthy of anyone or anything, after all, he was Chuck Bass...

He stumbled and a whore caught him by the arm. He turned to her and she smiled to him, flirtatious. The woman was blonde... he didn't like blondes, but her eyes caught his attention for a brief moments; it were blacks, like hers. But the whore's eyes were full of interest, smelling his money almost with desperation... Blair had never had that emotions in hers, there were always determination, concentration, schemes, concern, fun, lust, mocks, love... and lately pain, betrayal, desolation, thanks to him.

He snatched his arm from the whore's and looked around to the others. Petite, yes but she was redheaded. That other one had her same ivory skin but the hair too dark and straight. There was a brunette with beautiful curls but it was too tall, that other brunette was blue eyed... nobody like her.

Another blonde... too tanned, too curvy... too big boobs, too big nosed, too tacky... Finally he found was he was looking for. A petite brunette with long curls and dark eyes. She smiled to him, she had no dimple or pouty lips but he was drunk enough to see her like Blair... and then she touched his arm, a suggesting smile on her too red lips. He felt nothing and that was what upset him more. He didn't want her, he didn't want a Blair's doppelganger, he wanted her. He wanted held her, hugged her, kissed her, cuddled her, he wanted love her and marry her. He wanted grow old next to her, live with her in a house that probably she would decorate, wake up next to her each morning, preferably with her naked wrapped in his arms over his heart, watching her pregnant of his children and have a family with her... If someone had told him, when he was sixteen that he would wanted have a domestic life, with a wife, children and a house, he would have laugh and kicking out that someone, but now, that was exactly what he wanted, a husband-wife life with Blair, nothing else... but he didn't deserve it, and if he couldn't have her, then he didn't want anything.

He kept walking through that filthy and dangerous alley on Prague when two robbers blocked his way. One held his arms from behind immobilizing him, even when it was necessary, he didn't put any resistance, he only laughed without happiness as the other man frisked him and told them that he had anything... and it was true.

But then the robber took the little Harry Winston box from his coat and Chuck's smile faded as his haziness.

"Not that. Let's go to ATM, I'll get the money that you want but not that" he told them trying to release his arms from the man's grab but they didn't understand and the other pushed him back with a gun insulting him in Czech. Chuck didn't care and insisted.

"Not that... not that!" Chuck pushed the man trying to reached the box but he couldn't and a shoot rang in the night. Finally Chuck's resistance disappeared and he slipped slowly from robber's grab to the floor.

The man opened the black box and saw a big and dazzling diamond ring, nestled in black velvet. An engagement ring. He shouted something to his partner and both ran away, leaving a bleeding Chuck lying on the ground.

He started to feel numb again and cold, so much cold... but now he was gratefully. He had lost everything, the ring... **her** ring, he had lost her, she probably hated him and he couldn't blame her. She was better without him, everyone was better without him. He slowly felt in the unconsciousness, happy because he was freeing her and him from the pain...

* * *

Serena opened the door, turned on the lights and let Blair enter in the room first. They were at Paris, in Cece's house.

A valet carried Blair's Louis Vuitton trunks and suit cases in a neat and tall pile as Serena showed the bathroom to her best friend. The blonde girl would be using the room in front of that one.

They were laughing and chatting excited about the things they were planning to do in Paris when Serena's phone rang. She looked at the screen and frowned; it was Lily.

"It's my mom" she told to Blair confused before picking up the call. Why would she be calling only a few hours later? Blair turned around to her trunks and walked to them, starting opening them to chose a dress to dinner outside.

"Hi mom... why are you...? Wait... what?" when Blair heard the concern in Serena's voice she turned to her friend only to see a horror expression in her face. No, please! Why on her vacations?! She needed so much this break to forget...

"... but Chuck is fine?" Serena's question hit her like a low blow. All her thoughts disappear and her heart started to beating widely. Why she was asking for that basshole...? Did something bad had happened to him?! Why Serena didn't say anything to confirm or not her horrible thoughts of Chuck being... what? Hurt or maybe...? No, maybe not. He was fine. Probably he had only... she didn't know, had an overdose, or had intoxicated with alcohol... and why the hell Serena was only answering with monosyllables and whats?!

"Okay fine... yes. I'll be there" she ended the call and Blair immediately asked:

"What happened?"

Serena looked at her brunette friend in silent, thinking very well hot to answer her.

"B... Chuck was shot. He's in a hospital in Prague and his condition is frail. My mom asked me to..."

But suddenly Blair heard nothing. Chuck... was shot... Chuck her Chuck... no, he was not hers. He deserved it, actually! He... no he didn't. God what if... what if he didn't make it, what if he... if he... The mere thought of never see him again was horrible and suffocating. Yes, he had hurt her, once again... but she still loved him, that was a fact that she couldn't change, and if she lost him forever she would die... she wouldn't bear it...

"B?"

The girl looked up to Serena and felt something wet on her cheeks... She was crying and she hadn't even noticed it. Her friend was looking at her worried and with sorrow.

"I'm fine... I'm just" Blair's wiped away the tears with her hand, without want have to explain herself. "What did your mother said?"

Serena glanced at her worried again before answer.

"She wants that I headed to Prague to check on Chuck. She's on her way too..."

"Well... let's go" Blair interrupted her, turning around and closing her opened suitcase.

"Blair... I don't know if it's a good idea..."

"What?!" the girl immediately turned to see her friend as she had gone mad. "Chuck could be dying Serena..."

"I mean... that maybe it's not a good idea that you... you know, go"

Blair froze on her spot feeling the ache in her heart again. Maybe she was right, maybe she was the last person that Chuck wanted there and she wasn't even sure that she wanted to see him again so soon but... he was in danger... he could die. No! He was going to make it! He was going to live and drink more scotch in his suit, sleeping with whores and with time, stalk her again in his limo... Nothing more, nothing less, everything would be fine, so she was an adult now. No some child or emotional teenager. She can handle this situations and could handle see Chuck again, so she held her head up and cooled her glance.

"I'm not going because I not over him, I'm going because I want to make sure that the basstard is safe and sound, Serena" her friend cocked her eyebrows, obviously not believing her words and Blair get mad.

"I'm going you want it or no, so let's go. We check on Chuck and once the doctors say he's fine we return here"

* * *

What she was doing? Flying to his side just like a lame obsessed girl? Not, or course not! She was only checking on... who? Her ex-boyfriend, her friend...? Both adjectives hurt too much... God, was she was doing?

Blair left the airport with Serena in a cab and they quickly headed to the hospital and approached to a desk, praying for someone there speak English.

"Hum... hi. My name's Serena Van Der Woodsen, my brother was admitted here earlier, he's Chuck Bass"

Blair sighed with relief when the nurse nodded checking something in her computer before answer them.

"Mr. Bass was just stabilized. He's now in the 409 room. Take the elevator to the third floor and asked for the doctor Gischler"

"Thank you" Serena said because Blair's voice was gone. Just stabilized... For how long they tried to stabilized him? If he were not seriously injured why they took so long to stabilized him? Blair's head was spinning out of them control for this questions, her heart squeezed tightly as they stepped out from the elevator and crossed the corridor.

When they found the doctor Serena started to make questions as Blair only stared at the door. Chuck was in there... probably unconscious, but she couldn't say he will be fine.

The doctor told them that even when the bullet wound was not really deep or cause severe damage, it could be had sequels, but they couldn't find out until Chuck would wake up.

Gischler told them that they could enter in Chuck's room but they couldn't wake him up, he had to do it by himself. Serena looked at her pale friend who was staring anxiously at the door. She could understand what she was feeling, or at least she tried. Blair had never been more confused or scared in her whole life. The possibly of loosing him or seeing him again were freezing her until her core, but she knew well was the worst.

"I'm going to call my mom" Serena told to Blair and she turned to her, holding back more tears. "If you want... you can enter... I'm mean, I'm sure he won't be awake and..."

Blair nodded and smiled slightly to her friend for her understanding. She was not ready to see Chuck, and least in that state, but she had to and she preferred to do it alone and with him unconsciously, of course.

The girl took the knob and opened the door slowly.

The room was spacious but still was a hospital room. The wallpaper was navy and the moss carpet was muffling her footsteps as she approached to his bed, unable to move away her eyes from him, her hear beats increasing with the beat of the machine behind him.

He was lying on the bed, having an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, an intravenous on his arm and his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell slowly even peacefully and she could tell he was sleeping.

How long had it been since the last time she had seen him? How long since she had talk to him?

_Never speak to me again! _she had yelled at him, he had hurt her. And she wondered how he had ended in a situation like this. Why he had been shot? What he had been doing? Why he had been so careless? Why...? Why she couldn't hate him? Why she was still in love with him? Why the things had to be so complicated?

If she only had been in the Empire State hours ago... if she only had called him saying that Dorota was having the baby, if...

But suddenly all stopped. He sighed out loud and opened his eyes. She was frozen, her heart skipping a painfully beat and her hands started to sweat. What to say? How explain...?

His tired and sleepy eyes looked at her in confusion and curiosity but he didn't say anything, he only looked around and a little frown appeared in his face.

"Where I am?" he asked with hoarse voice but something was not right, Blair sensed. He asked to her that casually, only slightly confused.

"In... in the hospital, Chuck" she answered softly and kind. Too kind for her like, she mustn't be kind or gentle, she had to be rude, and cold, merciless. HE HURT ME, HE SLEEP WITH JENNY FUCKING HUMPHREY! she told to herself so she could treat Chuck as he deserved.

But he stared at her really confused and after looking her from head to toes, he frowned again and asked her:

"I'm sorry but... do I know you?"

* * *

**Chan chan chan... okay okay, so this is the firs chap, I hope you had like it and if you can please review I would love to know what you think guys, love you. **


	2. Chapter 2: We were nothing

Chapter 2

We were nothing

* * *

_I want to hide the truth_  
_I want to shelter you_  
_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
...

He suddenly woke up from his unconsciousness but he didn't open his eyes. He could felt something soft beneath him, where he was lying and a soft beep on the background. He was too tired, he didn't want to wake up at all, he felt like he had run a marathon for being finally hit by a train. He was physically and mentally exhausted.

Then a noise, a little metallic noise and then a footsteps muffled and a different aroma filled the room. It was fresh, like freesias and peonies, like vanilla... he didn't know what it was but that delicious and vaguely familiar smell made him sighed heavily and opened his eyes to find a beautiful but gaunt girl standing in front of his bed.

Suddenly a million questions ran through his head. Where he was? It was a hospital? It looked like a hospital. But why he was there? Had something bad had happen to him? And the most important, who was her?

Her skin was like ivory, pale but still glowed and her chocolate curls framed perfectly her face, her pretty face. She had big brown eyes, red rimmed probably for fatigue or concern. She was worried for him? But who was she? And then the realization of something, twisted his stomach in a painfully way.

"Where I am?" he asked hoarsely to the girl. His voice sound too tired and like he hadn't used it in a long time.

A little frown appeared in the girl's face, her pouty and red lips pursing worried and with some emotion he couldn't identify.

"In... in the hospital, Chuck" she responded kindly and gently. Chuck? It was true, his name was Chuck. His attention was caught again by the gorgeous girl and she looked at her deeply. He felt something strange about her, like if he had seen her before... like had known her in a dream... in another time. But he didn't knew her name, or who she was. Without really thinking about it, he just frowned and asked her.

"I'm sorry but... do I know you?"

* * *

_I'm sorry but... do I know you? ...do I know you? ...do I know you? _his voice rang in her ears like if he had shouted at her that question, that simple and yet confusing question. For a brief, relieving and angry moment she though he was kidding but then she saw his confusion and his empty eyes.

There was not pain, or sorrow, or anger, or rancor, or love... anything. Just confusion, for some reason, he didn't know her.

"You... you don't who I am?" Blair's voice was merely a whisper and she wondered how was possible that her really broken heart could still beating so fast.

But she wasn't the only with thousand of torturing thoughts and feelings. When Blair asked him that, Chuck frowned trying to remember the girl... but he hadn't any memory of her and the true was... that he hadn't memory at all.

Who he was? Chuck... who? Why he was in a hospital? In which country he was? What had happen with his memory? The boy lifted his hands to his hair and clenched his hair tightly, his gaze in his lap, looking completely confused and lost and hurt, his heart raising and fall violently, starting to hyperventilate.

Blair scared when she saw him like this and immediately approached him.

"Chuck?" but she stopped dead in her tracks when he looked up to her. His lost expression broke her heart again. "What's wrong?" she choked looking at the hopeless face of her ex-boyfriend.

"I... I..." Chuck was afraid to say it out loud but he needed answers immediately. "I can't remember anything"

Blair froze again when she heard his words, refusing believe them. It wasn't possible... it wasn't. It had to be a really bad joke...

"You mean... you don't remember anything of your accident or..."

"I can't remember anything!" he interrupted her, snapping at her. "I don't know who I am... or where I am... I had no an idea who you are!"

* * *

"So tell me Mr. Bass, what is the last memory you have" Doctor Gischler asked to Chuck with a strong German accent. Serena was standing against the door watching at her stepbrother as he had became suddenly into a stranger and Blair, paler than ever, sitting in a chair, looking absently to the floor.

The boy clenched his jaw without looking at the doctor and responded reluctantly:

"When I woke up here"

"So you don't have any memories of the accident, nor from your life?"

"I thought I already made myself clear" Chuck snapped to the doctor, angrily. At least it was the same Chuck's mood, Serena thought bitterly. "No, I don't remember anything"

"What is wrong with him?" Serena managed to ask and Chuck looked at the blonde girl. After he had snapped at the brunette pretty girl, she just started to yell at the doctor and her friend whom came right away. The blonde's name was Serena and according to her, she was her step sister.

The doctor Gischler turned to her and sighed.

"He has amnesia"

"What?" Chuck and Serena snapped at the same time. Blair didn't react but the words pierced her furiously right to her core, his words still rumbling inside her head... _I'm sorry but... I do know you...? I can't remember anything... He has amnesia... I had no idea who you are!_

"Is a deficit in memory caused by brain damage, disease, or psychological..."

"I know what the fucking amnesia is!" Chuck interrupted the doctor explanation sharply. "I want to know what I... why I have it" his voice broke at the end and finally Blair managed to look up to him. The boy was glaring at the doctor and she could only see anger and hopelessness in his face.

"Well the amnesia had three principal causes: a head trauma, a physical deficiency or a traumatic event" the doctor explained to the kids, scratching his jaw. "In your case, Mr. Bass, we can assume that the cause maybe was the trauma of being shot, but we can't discard a head trauma or a deficient. I'm going to make you an examination to assure that everything is fine in..."

"Nothing is fine!" Chuck snapped at the man. "I can't remember anything so just find out what is wrong with me and fix it!"

The doctor pursed his lips, holding back a sigh. He was not the first tough patience with whom the doctor had to deal. Gischler rose from Chuck's bed and looked at Serena.

"In that case I need an authorization to proceed with the examination. Miss Van Der Woodsen?"

Serena nodded and went out with the doctor to sign the papers, glancing with concern at Blair before left the room.

Once the brunettes were alone Blair looked at the floor again as Chuck flopped back on the bed, groaning for the pain in his ribs, thousand things running through their heads.

They reminded in silence, wondering, hoping, fearing... Chuck turned his head over the pillow and looked at Blair. She looked pretty tired and worried, and she looked like she could broken apart in any minute. Her torture expression made Chuck feel guilty for being rude with her, it was not her fault at all.

"Hey..." he called her and she lifted her gaze so slowly, as she couldn't believe that he was speaking to her. Her lips trembled. "Hey, I'm sorry" Chuck apologized in a whisper and her eyes opened with surprise and terror, but she quickly cooled her expression. "I didn't mean to be rude, it's just..."

"I know, forget it" Blair interrupted him, looking down again.

Chuck looked away too, feeling the awkwardness of the moment. It was obvious that she knew him and it was obvious too that she felt uncomfortable next to him so... what had happened between them? What was she for him? Just... her step sister's friend...? No, he doubt it. He felt it, when he looked at her when he woke up, a warm feeling, and electrify one. He didn't know but he had to find out.

"Hum... sorry" Chuck tried again, staring at her and she met his eyes. "What's your name?"

Blair felt the tears back and started to fall down her face. She didn't know what was more painfully, that he didn't remember her or the sweet of his words to her.

"Oh no, no, I'm sorry" Chuck apologized immediately when he saw her tears, that scene twisting his guts. He moved the sheets and jumped out of the bed, ignoring the pain in his bull wound and rushed to Blair's side. He wasn't sure why but he did learn one thing in that moment, he didn't like see this girl cry and would do anything to stop it. Her tears was breaking completely his heart. He knelt in front of her, looking for her glaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... please don't cry"

Blair turned to him, her eyes meeting his and she shook her head, totally embarrassed.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I didn't want..."

"Hey, it's okay" Chuck assured to her, reaching for her hand. It was like an electricity shock. Their skin burned and tingled immediately when they touched each other and felt something mixing their stomachs, in Blair's case she now exactly what it was, but she thought she had killed them some time ago.

The suddenly energy between them, startled Chuck but he didn't let go her hand, on the contrary, he held it tighter.

"I'm Blair" she whispered looking at him though her wet eyelashes, that name causing trouble in his whole body.

"Blair" he repeated, his name slipping from his lips like a sweet caress and her heart started to pound painfully. "I wish I could remember you"

* * *

"Is it serious?" Serena asked worried to the doctor, overwhelmed by all what had happened in that day.

"We don't know yet" the doctor responded as she signed the papers authorizing the examinations. "In this case the amnesia could act unexpectedly. It could be only a temporary amnesia if it was caused by the trauma but if his brain suffered a damage I'm afraid that he could never recover his memory"

* * *

Just when she was able to look away from his eyes she snatched slowly her hand from his, the soft touch killing her. Traded her by a hotel, sleeping with Jenny Humphrey, she repeated to herself so that thought would give her the power to stay away from Chuck or pretend indifference.

The boy noticed the change in her expression and the deep hurt and anger that had appeared so suddenly in her eyes. His mouth was dry. Why this sudden change in her? Had he... had he done something bad to her? And speaking about that, who was she for him? Who was Blair?

"Blair..." he slowly called her and she sighed, trying to not look at him.

"What?"

Her rudely tone of voice made him insecure.

"Hum... us... what..." Blair frowned tuning to him, guessing his question. "Hum... what exactly was our relationship? I mean..."

"None" she snapped and he blinked surprised. "I mean... we were not very close" she lied, looking away again. "I'm only Serena's best friend... and the ex of your best friend"

"Really?" Chuck said straightened, trying to not look disappointing, but something inside of him, told him she was lying. She looked nervous, she refused to look at him and her mouth didn't match with the expression in her eyes... but why was she lying?

"Really" Blair answered standing and walked through the door.

"Please, Blair, wait" the boy called her, taking her arm and she had to use all her self-control and mental force to snatch her arm from his grab.

"I told you Chuck. We are not friends, we are nothing!" she yelled at him, opening the door and leaving him alone. She crossed to corridor, searching urgently for a bathroom as tears started to stream down he face.

* * *

**Okay so, Blair is acting like Blair, please don't hate me I promise a happy ending ;) I hope you like it, thank you so much for read it and for review, I love you guys! XO**


	3. Chapter 3: Harsh Memories

**I'm sorry guys it took me this long. I'd been seriously demotivated. But I don't want to left any story unfinished, I know how annoyed can be read a story and that is not finished.**

**Again I thanked your reviews, it doesn't mater if are few, I love them anyway and appreciate them. So I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Harsh memories

_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

...

"You tell him what? Oh... B!"

"Don't look at me that way, Serena. You know I did the right choice" Blair interrupted her scolding, looking down to her disgusted instant coffee almost intact and already cold on a Styrofoam cup. The girls were on the hospital cafeteria while Chuck was being examined.

"You're lying to him" Serena told her severity and the brunette girl sighed and rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the guilty twisting in the pit or her stomach and the pain in her chest.

"He can't remember anything, S. And that is exactly what I wanted: to forget. It's almost like this had to happen... we're not meant to be together" Blair countered stubborn as a mule, removing her coffee with the plastic stirrer. "Agh, you'd think that here serve good coffee, I mean I know it's a hospital but it's Prague, for God's sake!"

"B..." Serena called her, cocking an eyebrow, knowing perfectly that denying attitude that Blair used to adopt by changing the subject.

"Let's talk to the doctor" the girl interrupted her blonde friend, raising from her chair. "I'm sure Chuck's tests are already done"

Serena sighed but followed her friend.

* * *

"So Mr. Chuck, luckily has no any brain damage or deficiency" The doctor told to the girls once they were in Chuck's room and the boy again in his bed.

"But I still can't remember anything" Chuck replied angry, crossing his arms over his chest, looking anywhere but Blair. The girl with phone in hand was listening every word but with the eyes glued to the screen, she could avoid look at Chuck that way.

"Well, now discarded the brain damage or deficiency we can assumed that the amnesia was caused by a trauma" the doctor said and Chuck rolled his eyes at that obvious statement. "But we can't be sure that the shot was the cause of the trauma, maybe a hard or painful moment if your life could be the reason Mr. Bass" Chuck didn't know how to answer that but he didn't miss the glance that Blair and Serena share. A worried, suspicious stare.

"And how could I know?"Chuck snapped at the doctor. "I didn't know why I was shot"

"According to the police, you were robbed" the doctor told to the boy gently, not wanting to disturbing even more but was in vain. Chuck opened his eyes widely in surprise and suppressed the fear in his face.

"And what can we do for his... amnesia?" Serena asked to doctor Gischler.

"Well, first of all we'll keep him here a few days more for observation and I recommend that you start to help him remember but slowly... his family, his friends... familiar places, but it's not good that he received a bunch of information at once. According at his progress, we could help him more or determinate the seriousness of his amnesia. If you want to return to America you will have to..."

"Wait" Chuck interrupted suddenly. "How is that of return to America? We don't live here?"

Serena and the doctor exchanged a glance and Blair almost dropped his phone.

"No, Chuck. We live in New York city" Serena responded gently and the boy frowned at the revelation.

"And then what I'm doing here in Prague?"

"We... we don't know Chuck. You just left"

"But why?" again a mysterious and suspicious glance between Blair and Serena and Chuck guessed that maybe the girl knew more about his accident that what they said. What did they know? And why Blair knew? It supposed that they weren't friends or closed. If that so why she was there? Why she was worried? What she was hiding?

Serena shrugged.

"Vacations maybe? You used to take vacations out of the country, Chuck. Monaco, Thailand..."

That weren't vacations. Blair thought bitterly. That was Chuck running away. Running away of his problems, running away of his feelings, running away of his mistakes, running away from her.

There was a knocked in that moment and the door opened. Chuck saw a blonde woman and two boys. The older blonde and the little brunette.

"Mom, Nate, Eric!" Serena exclaimed as she ran to the newcomers. The brunette boy frowned as he watched them. Serena called mom to that woman an since she was her step sister, that woman could be her mother... unless they shared the father.

Blair stood up too, but after a quick hug to the girls, the woman walked to him and the doctor.

"How is he?"

* * *

The doctor explained to Lily the situation as Eric and Nate reintroduce themselves to him, after recovering of the shock and being warned in a whisper by Serena that they should not mention Chuck and Blair's relationship.

Chuck wasn't too happy to met Nate. According to the blonde not so brilliant boy he was his best friend, and according to Blair he was her ex. Chuck couldn't help but caught a glimpse of Blair over Nate shoulder when he told them that and the girl blushed because she had been looking at him. She quickly looked away and he frowned.

Eric had just told them to Chuck his name and that he was Serena's little brother when the door opened again and a blonde girl appeared on the door. She blushed when all the eyes turned to her.

"I'm sorry" the girl mumbled with french accent. "I didn't want to interrupt, I only want to check on Chuck"

That girl caught Blair's attention and not in a good way. Well, she wasn't nothing special. Her blonde hair was too stiffen and her clothes simple and common. Blair felt disgust for that girl immediately.

"And you are...?" Chuck asked her. Not rude but either gentle.

"My name is Eva. I found you" the girl quickly responded.

"You found him?" Lily repeated, her eyes roaming over the girl, critically and she nodded nervously. "Have you talked to the police yet?"

The girl nodded again.

"Well, then you can go now" Blair snapped at her, dismissing her. "Here is only for family and friends"

All now looked at her but the brunette girl only glared at the blonde and crossed her arms.

Chuck could swear that Blair sounded jealous and he wondered why if he was nothing to her but a nuisance.

Eva mumbled an apologize and handed a little and cheap glass with an artificial red flower in it to Serena before left the room. Blair scrunched up her nose t the sight at the tacky and poor gift and taking out her mobile again she tucked her face on it, trying to ignore the confusing stares on her.

* * *

Lily went out to talk to the doctor and Blair dragged out Serena to the cafeteria, leaving the boys alone.

"So you are Serena's bother and my stepbrother" Chuck repeated Eric's information and the boy's nod with a smile. "So... you and me shared mother or..."

"Hum, no. Lily is my mother but she adopted" Eric explained carefully and Chuck frowned. They were approaching a delicate topic because Chuck's familiar life was not the smoothest or happiest moments.

"She adopted me?"

"Yes, when she married your father" the little boy explained him and he nodded a little absent. So that woman was not her mother and he, Serena and Eric didn't really share DNA.

"My father... he's in New York?"

Eric and Nate exchanged a serious glance and they looked really uncomfortable. That gave Chuck a bad feeling and his mouth dried.

"What? Tell me" he demanded looking both guys with scorching eyes.

"Your father died, Chuck" Nate explained solemnly and almost in a whisper. "In a car accident, almost two years ago"

That knowledge was a punch in Chuck's gut. He didn't even remember his father and he just had learned that he was death.

"What was his name?" he asked weakly, looking at the floor blankly.

"Bart... Bart Bass" Eric responded and then a few memories hit him. It was shocking and breathtaking. As a movie that had waited to play. Memories of Barts, of Big Bad Bart being the less loving father in the whole Upper East Side. Bart leaving him with endless nannies, Bart telling him that he should stop crying and man up... at age of six. Bart telling him that he was his greatest disappointment, that he only was a waste of time and money...

Chuck nodded.

"I can remember him now" he told to Eric and Nate and both looking at him surprised. "But I think it was better when I couldn't"

Neither of them had an answer to that.

"What about my mother?" that was the question that both guys had been expecting and fearing. How to explained...? It was so complicated, so unfair, so painful? How to explained Chuck tat his mother had been death nineteen years only to reappear in the future, betrayed his son and sold them to his uncle. SO, Blair had made them promise they would't say a word about her relationship with Chuck and that moments with Elizabeth Fisher, almost all the moments included Blair.

Blair convincing Chuck to giving a chance to his mother, Blair supporting Chuck with the new relationship with his mother, Blair holding Chuck after being betrayed by his own mother, Blair being sold to recovered his hotel...

"Well?" Chuck pushed the angrily. He didn't like his worried and pitiful glances. If it was something bad they should just spit it out at once, he could handle it.

The boys started to tell him the story omitting parts and adding others. They told Chuck that he had found Elizabeth by his own and decided to approached her , that she had betrayed him and his uncle had taken his hotel but that he won it back convincing her it was the only decent thing to do after had the nerve to sold his own son.

Chuck remained in silence, without make questions just staring at the wall. When they finished he asked them to leave him alone. Eric and Nate nodded and left reluctantly. They felt sorry for their friend.

It was only ten minutes after that when Lily, the doctor and the boys burst in the cafeteria going to Serena and Blair.

"Charles is not here?" the woman asked, anxiously looking around and Blair's heart sank.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"He left the room and nobody had seen him"

* * *

**So, this is the only interaction between Chuck and Eva, I really don't like her. Please review, I'd like to know what you think.**


End file.
